valdisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilda
Gilda Ire is a playable character. Equipment * Weapons - Dragon Claw Relic (starting weapon), Scepter Relic, Sacred Relic, Reaper Relic, and Golden Relic * Armor - Demon Witch's Gown * Soul of the Plague Bearer * Soul of the Demon Lord (Note that Gilda casts spells differently than other characters, and may not have the same spells listed on the wiki pages.) * Gilda Skill Tree Lore Gilda's family once held high standing within the ranks of the demon army. Her family name was ruined when her grandfather allegedly fled from a battle. '' ''She was very close to her grandfather. Even as other family members distanced themselves from him, she remained at his side up until the day he was executed. '' ''The morning of his death he told her to seek out the exiled General Cadeyrn, because he knew the truth behind the events that unfolded on the battlefield. Game Script Opening 3 years ago... Murdock Ire: Dry your eyes little one......promise me you will never cry again. I've always known it would come to this. if Myrgato can not have our loyalty, then she will see us destroyed. She believes you are still obedient, but i know our blood runs strong in you. You will not be tamed. Seek out the exiled General, Cadeyrn. I gave him something of mine......something I want you to have. Gilda: You're a fool for getting caught. How do you expect me to find Cadeyrn? Murdock Ire: Cadeyrn has covered his tracks well, but his son makes no effort to hide his presence. Find the son of the Red Death, and you will find your path to becoming a true dragon. Gilda: Goodbye......grandfather. Landing in Tagrum Gilda: Curious...The barrier spell that aided my fall was pretty impressive. Not nearly as impressive as the massive one protecting this place....where are we? Well, I'll get my answers later. I've got to find Wyatt. Next room Demon Assassin: Just in time soldier. We were in need of reinforcements. Gilda: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I was done being a puppet a long time ago. Assassin: You dare abandon the Demon Legion? You're dead! --- After killing Demon Ogre Gilda: Looks like taking out that Ogre disabled the spell on the gate. Atalan: Keep killing your little demon friends, makes it easier for us! You demons are so idiotic! Gilda: No, an idiot is a coward who comes out of hiding to insult someone like me. Atalan: Pfft, I'm not afraid of you. I can take you! Gilda: And I'm really, very scared. By the way, have you seen a grumpy ginger around... Atalan: I'm not helping no filthy demon! Beat it! Gilda: Hey, wait! If you see him can you...Oh, nevermind. --- Before first Save room. Gilda: That sent chills behind my spine...what's behind this door? Enters room Gilda: That statue? --- Vs Azudor Gilda: It's that little imp from before... Azudor: So you're the rat snooping around. There are no holes for you to crawl into and hide this time. Atalan: Who needs to hide from you? You're just another one of Myrgato's lap dogs... Azudor: Silence, rat. Gilda closes in Azudor: Well, well, well if it isn't the faithless cur. Gilda: It's good to see you too, big brother. Azudor: We stopped being family the day you defected. Gilda: You wound me! Does our shared blood mean nothing to you? Azudor: You worthless treasonous brat, your blood would only mean something to me if my blade was drenched in it. For the Dark Lady and to avenge our family's name, YOU WILL DIE! Gilda: Oh, oh, haha! You mad? After fight Azudor: Is that your best, Gilda? It's laughable that you were promoted over me! Ferals enter Azudor: Looks like we'll have to end our dance here. You'll live another day Gilda, but not for very long. Azudor escapes Gilda: Get a load of those things. Ferals close in Gilda: We should be going. Atalan: I can handle myself! I didn't ask for your help. Gilda: Who was offering you help? We were using the "royal we"! Next room Gilda: This seems to be safe. Atalan: What's the deal with you anyway? That demon's your brother and you're a traitor? Gilda: Oh, don't worry your little head with silly ideas. Listen kiddo, my ship was attacked, somehow I ended up here and I have a feeling I'm not the only one... Atalan: So you were the ball of light I saw fall from the sky earlier! That's the reason I came out here. Gilda: Hey, are you paying attention? I need to know if you've seen a guy with an oversized sword? Atalan: Hmm, no. You're the only outsider I've ever seen in Sitheil other than demons and angels. Gilda: Sitheil, huh? So, that massive spell is protecting Sitheil... Hey, wait, that thing back there wasn't a demon or an angel... Atalan: It's far from it. We call those things Ferals. They eat anything that's not one of them, but usually they stay in their own territory. Come with me to my village. I know this city well, maybe someone's seen your friend around. Gilda: I figured you weren't the only one here. Take me to your people! --- Tagrum Gates Guard: Atalan! Watch out, behind you! Atalan: It's ok, it's ok! She's not a threat, I think. Actually, she helped me out back there. The demons had a new leader assigned to this area, and for some reason ferals showed up. Guard: Ferals? Damn, it's getting bad out there but...I don't know Atalan, she looks like a demon to me. Atalan: I know she looks like trouble but she's not with the demons. At least not anymore. In all the excitement back there, I forgot to ask your name. Gilda: I was named after my grandmother, Gilda Ire. Guard: Gilda eh...That sounds kinda classy, actually. Anyway, not sure how the Elder will feel about all of this but he's expecting you. Something important. Atalan: Thanks. C'mon, the Elder's place is at the bottom of town. --- Elder's place Atalan: Wait here Gilda. Elder: Ah good, you're back. I was beginning to worry about you Atalan....You're wounded! I told you to be more careful when gathering supplies, did I not? Atalan: Elder, it's nothing. It would have been a lot worse if Gilda didn't show up. She's not as dangerous as she looks. She's... Zeige: A d-demon? You brought a demon into Tagrum?! Guards, strike her down, NOW! Gilda: Are you sure you want to do that, friend? I play kind of rough. Elder: Zeige, that is enough! If she's Atalan's guest, she's ours as well! You understand our apprehension at letting someone like you in our home. Do you care to explain why you're here? Gilda: I don't care very much at all, honestly. But hey, have you seen a red headed man with a big sword around? Elder: Red Hair? We would have noted anyone lacking white hair. Why is he important? Gilda: Old man, if I wanted to tell you why, you would have known already. Zeige: Elder Trair! Why do we continue to speak with this harpy?! The only good demon is a dead on! Gilda: Man, and I thought my brother was a riot. Hey Atalan, you think they'd get along? Elder: Zeige, you do not want to test my patience. She has a sharp tongue, but I do not sense any ill will. After all, she had no reason to help Atalan but she did. Zeige: Elder she's a... Elder: SILENCE! Zeige: ... Elder: Apologies, we have not seen this man your looking for...but maybe we can help each other. We have lost contact with one of the other villages due to increased angelic presence to the East. I had hoped to send Atalan on a task to re-establish communication with Hrukk......but seeing as how she went and got herself injured, may I ask you to take her place? Atalan: Grandfather, wait! You can't ask an outsider to... Elder: Hush, child. She would fare much better than you at this. You will stay here and have those wounds tended to. Atalan: Yes, Elder. Elder: The people of Hrukk will not trust you, for obvious reasons. Take the package beside me and deliver it to them. Gilda: I still haven't heard what's in this for me. Elder: Tell them Elder Trair sent you, that might get you inside. Hopefully you will find information about your friend there. Atalan: Gilda, take this 'Wall hook'. You will need it to get to the Mausoleum district East of here. Gilda: Oh, oh. A 'demon' doing human work? Hey Zeige, maybe you should hold my hand? Zeige: Get the hell out of here... --- Tagrum Tram Restriction Guard: Back off! This area is restricted. Gilda:Touchy! Ok but you can't stop me forever. --- Vs. Yeti Gilda: Ready for a good time? After fight Gilda: That was some fight! So that's why ZuZu ran. Notes * Gilda, along with Vladyn, can be unlocked by beating the game with either Wyatt or Reina. She is a Caster-type character whose weapons consist of different Relics. * Gilda is a half-Dragon. She is Azudor's younger sister, and was named after her grandmother, Gilda Ire; who fought together with Valdis in the war against the Rift Gods. * She has a thing for Wyatt. From the in-game dialogues, it is presumed that she strongly dislikes Reina because she sees her as a rival for Wyatt's affection (Though the latter doesn't seem to notice). Category:Hero Category:Characters